Various forms of car top carriers heretofore have been provided for supporting and carrying a surf or sail board on the top of a vehicle. However, most of these carriers must be permanently attached to the vehicle top or use suction cups for support of the carrier from the top and such suction cups tend to mar the finish of the vehicle top. In addition, car top carriers of the removable type may not be conveniently utilized for storage of the surf or sail board when the latter is not in use.
Accordingly, a need exists for a support and storage structure for use in conjunction with a sail or surf board and which may be conveniently utilized to support a board from a vehicle top and also for support of the board in spaced relation relative to suitable supporting surfaces when the board is being stored.
Examples of previously known forms of surf and sail board car top carriers and storage devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,042, 3,283,972, 3,339,607, 3,893,606 and 4,007,862.